


Punishment

by ZlPPY



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlPPY/pseuds/ZlPPY
Summary: Pining for your commander and a few little lies go a long way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was getting way too long, so I'll be posting it as chapters!

To watch the Jet twins do their rounds of practice and training every few solar cycles was a treat not many Autobots got the pleasure of doing.

As Autobots were, generally, not made to fly, Jetstorm and Jetfire were celebrities in both the famous and infamous kind, both loved and feared - flying Autobots would certainly help the efforts against the Decepticons, yet since the twins had been designed using Starscream’s codes, there was always the fear that the two would turn on the Autobots and become Decepticons themselves.

Yet Sentinel Prime knew that it just wasn’t in their programming.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were just too innocent-seeming and Autobot-loyal to ever divert to the Decepticon ranks, as well as too infatuated with him to even dream of leaving Sentinel’s platoon.

The twins believed their infatuation to be a well-kept secret between themselves, yet it was painfully obvious to any bot who listened to them speak that they were completely enamoured by the Prime. Perhaps it was their lack of clear speech that made what they said mean what they meant to them, yet either completely obvious or indecipherably strange to other bots, or perhaps they simply wanted everyone to know how much they adored Sentinel.

Either way, they had his attention.

 

The two transformed back to bot mode upon touching back down to ground, looking at each other with a grin. “You are being too slow, brother!” Jetstorm chuckled jokingly, playfully punching his twin in the shoulder. “You are needing to be much faster to be keeping up with me!”

“You are saying that like I am still just protoform!” Jetfire spat back, though the smile on his faceplate indicated that he wasn’t upset in the slightest by his twin’s words. “I am not being too slow at all! You are being too fast! We are supposed to be the same in speed;  is it impossible for you to be slowing down until I can do the catching up with you?”  
“I guess I can be doing that…,” Jetstorm huffed, crossing his arms. “Sentinel Prime, sir, what are you thinking of that? Should I be slowing down until Jetfire can do the catching up with my speed?”

“Huh? Oh, uh… Could you… repeat that, soldier? I didn’t quite catch that,” Sentinel stuttered, not really wanting to admit that he’d been fixated on watching the two glide and move to pay attention to them finishing or play-bickering.

“I have been asking if I should be slowing down for my brother until he can do the catching up with the fastness of my flying. Should I do that, sir?” Jetstorm repeated as Jetfire cast the Prime a knowing glance, more or less saying  _ I know you were distracted by us _ with only his optical sensors.

Sentinel Prime crossed his arms and legs, leaning back in the seat he’d brought outside with him. “Well, I don’t know. It’d depend on just how slow Jetfire is. Why don’t you two repeat your exercises again, and I’ll let you know what to do depending on what I see.”

“Sir, yes sir!” both flyers shouted before going back to their starting point. However, instead of running to it like his brother, Jetfire simply walked there, casting a glance over his shoulder at their commanding officer and flashing a semi-coy smile. He made sure to put on a little bit of a show in his walk to the starting point - earning a huff of annoyance and a “Be hurrying it up, brother!” from Jetstorm and a slight flush of blush from Sentinel Prime.

This time around, Sentinel did his damnedest to not get distracted by how the two turned their combat maneuverability exercises into more of a dance, both on the ground and in the sky. The two moved in sync, regardless of whether they formed the much larger mech that he knew they could or not, and always moved with a strange grace that was uncommon of the Elite Guard. Keeping his optics on them was easy - it wasn’t hard to become enthralled with Jetfire and Jetstorm - but keeping his focus on seeing if Jetfire really was slower than Jetstorm was proving to be difficult.

Nevertheless, somehow Sentinel managed it. Sure as the sun in the sky, Jetfire was just a few kliks off Jetstorm’s speed. Blinking his optic sensors, Sentinel finally called the two down.

“That’s enough! Stop you two, and get your afts here pronto!”

“Yessir!” they said, landing with just as much grace as they’d taken off. Yet again, Jetstorm ran up to Sentinel with a salute, while Jetfire simply walked, not-so-subtly trying to show off a little, toward Sentinel, stopping by his brother and saluting. 

Jetfire was the one to speak. “What is it that you were seeing, sir?”

“You really are slower than Jetstorm,” Sentinel said, and Jetfire nodded, seeming meek now. Sentinel Prime circled the orange bot, Jetstorm stepping out of the way, and stopped in front of him, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to look up at him. “Are you doing it on purpose, soldier? Slowing yourself down so that I’d have to notice you?”  
“N-No sir,” Jetfire stammered, clasping his hands together and rubbing his servos nervously. “I have not been doing of that at all, sir.”

“Jetfire is just being the slow learner,” Jetstorm chimed in, before stammering and covering his aft. “I am sorry to be interrupting, sir. We are doing the best we can.”

Sentinel arched a brow, looking at Jetstorm before glancing back at Jetfire. “I want to see you in my quarters in zero two hundred hours at the latest, soldier. Alone. Do I make myself clear?”  
Jetfire gulped, feeling his mouth and throat dry, and nodded swiftly. “Y-Yessir…!”

“Good. Both of you go clean up. You two are leaking coolant.”

“Sir, yes sir!” both brothers said, saluting before running off toward their quarters.

 

Within the safety of their shared quarters, Jetfire flopped on his back on the berth, laughter pealing from his voice synthesizer. “I have done it before you, brother! I have gotten Sentinel Prime to be wanting to see me alone!” He sat up, a smile on his faceplate. “You are not being angry at me, are you?”

“No, not at all brother,” Jetstorm said, a grin of equal happiness on his own faceplate. “I am being happy for you! You are being deserving of this.” The blue mech pulled his twin into a hug, pressing a chaste kiss, as they did so often in the privacy of their quarters, to his twin’s lips. “We have been wanting this for a long time, and you have been doing the working hard, so…” He trailed off, hugging his brother close. “It is only fair that it is you who will be with Sentinel Prime first.”

“I will be putting in a good word for you, brother,” Jetfire said, looking his twin in the optical sensors with a soft smile. “I would not want to be keeping Sentinel Prime all to myself.” The orange mech pulled back from the hug to smile at his twin. “We have come far, brother… Are you feeling any of the regret joining the Elite Guard?”

Jetstorm shook his head, a sad-seeming smile crossing his faceplate before he became serious. “No. I do not have any of the regret with becoming this. I am much enjoying myself. Are you not?”

“It is not that,” Jetfire stated quickly, waving his servos panickedly. “I am not feeling any of the regret either! It is just… I was being curious.”

“I am understanding. You should go brother. Sentinel Prime is doing the waiting for you.”

“Slag!” Jetfire gave a quick peck to his brother’s lips before getting up off the berth. “I will be seeing you later, brother. I will be telling you all about what happens when I am getting back.”

Jetstorm grabbed his brother’s wrist. “Are you not sure you should be preparing just in case he is wanting?” Jetfire’s processor took a second to get what Jetstorm was insinuating, then the orange twin nodded. “Lie back down and let me be doing the work, brother. It is better to not be sorry but be safe.”

 

Jetfire stopped in front of the door to Sentinel Prime’s quarters, taking a deep breath to steady himself before reaching out to knock on the door. Before his fist could rap on the metal surface, the door slid open, Sentinel Prime standing right before the smaller mech. Jetfire stammered before saluting. “S-Sentinel Prime, sir, I am here like you had been requesting.”

“You may enter, soldier,” Sentinel said, turning his back on the young flier and going back into his quarters, sitting at his desk. “You and I have a lot to talk about, Jetfire”

“Sir, yes sir,” Jetfire said, though he lacked his usual enthusiasm as he entered his commander’s quarters. His optical sensors took in just about as much as he could process; Sentinel’s berth was much larger than the one he and his twin shared, though Jetfire attributed that to the fact that Sentinel Prime was bigger than the both of them, and the fact that, even though they clearly didn’t have to, as their shared quarters had a berth for each of them, he and Jetstorm often shared a berth. The Prime had a desk and several chairs - something Jetfire and Jetstorm didn’t have; they had a single desk and a chair for each of them - as well as a couch. Overall, Sentinel’s room was just plain luxurious compared to Jetfire’s own room.

“Well? Sit down Jetfire,” Sentinel half-commanded, half-asked. “Tell me exactly why you haven’t been able to keep up with Jetstorm.”

Jetfire sat in the chair across the desk from Sentinel, servos in his lap and optics focused on his pedes. “W-Well, it is because… how do I be saying… He is being more talented than I am being? Jetstorm has always been being better than I have been being. Even at the energon refinery he had always been doing better than I had been doing.”

“So… it’s a lack of talent?”

“Yessir.”

Sentinel chuckled, causing Jetfire to look up at him nervously with a mumbled “Sir?”. “You two think you’re so sly, don’t you?”  
Jetfire arched a brow. “What are you assuming of us, sir?”  


“It’s so obvious you two are smitten,” he said, looking Jetfire straight in the optics and smirking as the smaller mech began to fidget. “Caught ya, didn’t I? And don’t lie this time, Jetfire, or I’ll have you doing your exercises alone for the next stellar cycle.”

“Y-Yes…,” Jetfire muttered, fidgeting even more. “Jetstorm and I have been having the… how to say… ‘crush’ on you, sir. I-I especially have been liking you…”

“And what, pray tell, do you find so attractive about me?” Sentinel asked. He loved a good stroke of the ego.

Jetfire immediately got quiet, looking back down at his pedes once more and somewhat hunching up. “I-I... “

“Out with it, soldier.”

“You are always being the best, sir!” Jetfire said, looking at him. “You are always being so amazing and wonderful and you are strong. What is there not to adore about those things?”

Sentinel grinned, getting up and going over to Jetfire. “Good answer soldier. Why don’t you go get your brother, and we can talk about your due punishment for lying to me in the first place, hm?”

“S-Sir yes sir…!” Jetfire said, scrambling up to his feet. “I will be going the immediate when dismissed!”

“Good boy,” Sentinel practically purred. “I’ll give you a little preview of your punishment, if you swear to get Jetstorm here in less than five kliks.” Jetfire, having a feeling in his spark that this ‘punishment’ wasn’t going to hurt,  nodded eagerly.  Again, Sentinel said, “Good boy,” and leaned down just enough to graze his lips against Jetfire’s auditory sensors, even running his glossa about it. The larger mech chuckled as he felt the smaller tense up, pressing a small kiss to the sensor before standing up and putting his hands behind his back. “You have five klicks, Jetfire. Get Jetstorm here stat, and maybe there will be more where that came from. Do I make myself clear?”

“S-Si-Sir, yes sir!” With a quick salute, Jetfire ran out of the room - failing once and smacking faceplate-first into the closed door before remembering to actually open it - and back to his and Jetstorm’s quarters.

 

“Brother, what is being urgent that you must be dragging me?!” Jetstorm said, doing his best to keep up with his brother’s quick pace. “What is having you move so fast?”

“Sentinel Prime knows,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at his twin. “He knows we have been playing the tricks on him, and he is being angry at us for being liars with him. He is going to be doing punishment on us.”

Jetstorm swallowed heavily. “You do not… you do not think he will be doing the offlining of us, do you?”

Despite promising Sentinel that he’d have his brother to his quarters in five klicks or less, Jetfire skidded to a stop and turned around to stare his brother in the optics. “I am doubting Sentinel Prime would be doing something so cruel to us, especially because we are being the Elite Guard’s only seekers. What is making you think he would be doing that to us when we are the most valuable to Autobots?” Jetfire didn’t even give him a chance to respond before shaking his head. “I am not wanting to know. But he was not seeming angry at me when I had to tell to him the truth. He kissed my auditory sensors brother. I believe he is wanting to be making the interfacing with us, but I am not sure. Why else would he be doing that if he was wanting for us to be offline?”

Jetstorm shrugged, looking at his brother before looking down. “I… I am not knowing.”

“It is all right,” Jetfire chirped, pressing a quick kiss to his brother’s cheek. “Let us be hurrying now! We have only two klicks left to be getting back to Sentinel Prime!”

“You are feeling okie for dokie then brother?” Jetstorm said, breaking into a run right as his brother began to drag him again. “You are not feeling the strangeness?”

A slight blush creeped across Jetfire’s cheeks. “I am… ah… I am feeling okay. It will be good to do actual interface. It has felt like so long.”

Jetstorm chuckled. “It was… at the energon refinery, that we last did interface, no?” He didn’t let Jetfire respond. “Never the mind. It will happen soon. I can feel it inside my spark.”

“Then let us be hurrying Jetstorm! We do not want to be making Sentinel Prime do the waiting for us! We are almost being late!”

“Slag!! Run, brother!”


	2. Chapter 2

Moments before Sentinel Prime was about to comm Jetfire to give him slag over practically being late, there was a rather loud bang against his quarter’s door and a worried “Are you being all right brother!?”

 _So he actually did it_ , Sentinel thought, going to the door and opening it. Sprawled on the floor was Jetfire, servos to his helm and a dizzy look on his faceplate, while beside the orange mech was his brother, kneeling with one hand on his twin’s shoulder and the other around his waist, helping the orange mech back to his feet.

“Sir, I have broughten my brother as you had been requesting, sir!” Jetfire said, surprisingly not stammering. “I am being ready to accept what I am being due for lying, sir! Are you, brother?"

“Yes brother,” Jetstorm said, looking at Sentinel, who arched a brow at him. “Jetfire did the explaining to me on the way here, sir. I am knowing that  you are knowing the truth of the matters.”

“I see,” Sentinel hummed before stepping aside. “Then get in here, both of you, and form up! I want to see you standing straight, back to back!”

The twins nodded before walking past Sentinel, standing as asked and holding each other’s hands.  When Sentinel looked back at the two, he noticed Jetfire shifting on his stabilizing servos just a little bit, chewing on his bottom lip. “Nervous for what’s coming to you, soldier?”

Jetfire looked up at Sentinel before shaking his head. “N-No sir.”

“Hiding something?”

“Y-Yessir,” he said, pressing his thighs close together. “I-I have been hiding a something… from you…”

Sentinel took the smaller bot by the scruff of the neck, prying his hands away from his brother, and made him look at him. “What are you hiding, Jetfire? I want the answer in a nano-klik or your ‘punishment’ is going to get a lot less pleasurable.”

Jetfire swallowed the oral fluid that’d gathered in his mouth quickly before speaking rather quickly, almost as quickly as Blurr. “I have been having toy inside of my valve since before you had been wanting to be seeing me sir! Brother and I had the feeling you would be uhm... w-wanting to be doing the interface, so we… I… had been doing the prepare for it. I-It is still inside of my v-valve, s-sir.”

“So this whole time, you were lying to me about something else?”

“Y-Yessir…,”he said meekly, shifting uncomfortably on his stabilizing servos. “I-If it is not being too much of the boldness for me to be asking, m-may I request something, si-sir?”

“Make it quick.”

Jetfire swallowed hard, shutting his optical sensors for just a moment before opening them up to look Sentinel Prime in his own optics. “I-I would like to be asking Sentinel Prime, sir, to… t-to…” He swallowed hard once more, voice synthesizer making a rather meek sound. “T-To be getting the toy out for me, p-please sir…”

Arching a brow, yet also giving a smirk, at Jetfire’s bold, albeit stuttered, statement, Sentinel made a ‘turn around’ motion with one finger before giving the simple command, “On the berth, stomach-down.”

The orange seeker did as he was told, keeping his thighs still pressed together. Sentinel gestured for Jetstorm to sit at the end of the berth - to watch - before getting down on one knee before Jetfire and prying his legs open. The younger bot’s panel was dripping transfluid every now and then, letting Sentinel know that, for a definite fact, Jetfire’s valve was slick. “Damn, kid… you weren’t kidding, were you?”

“N-No sir,” he muttered meekly, shy now that his commanding officer was looking between his legs.

“Why don’t you open up your panel for me before I have to pry that open too? Leave your spike in its sheathe; I only want your valve.”

Jetfire did as asked, panel sliding back to reveal is sopping valve. He shifted just a bit in an uncomfortable manner, gripping the sheets beneath him and burying his blush-covered faceplate in it.  Jetstorm reached over and grabbed one of Jetfire’s servos, stroking the back of his hand with a thumb reassuringly. Sentinel looked at Jetfire’s valve before gently rubbing his inner thigh, trying to get him to relax. He smacked his thigh lightly, giving a soft order. “Relax, Jetfire. I’m not going to hurt you. I have to hear you tell me you actually want this, Jetfire. Do you?” At a soft whimper, Sentinel rolled the orange mech onto his back, rising up to look him in the optics. “That’s not a request, Jetfire. That’s an order. Tell me if you want this or not, and I want the truth.”

“I-I am… I am wanting this,” Jetfire said, looking at him. “I am just being the nervous… I have only been doing the interface with brother-”

“Wait, what?”

“It is medical condition!” Jetstorm piped up, flinching just slightly when Sentinel almost glared at him, arching a brow as a signal that he wanted the blue mech to continue. “We are being two halves of whole spark and protoform sir. Our sparks need to be bonding for us to be staying okie for dokie. The best way to be doing that is-”

“Spark-bonding. I get it,” Sentinel said, pinching his brow and sighing. “So I’m not going to be the one to be you two’s first. That was each other.”

Jetfire made a strange, panicked sound. “B-But you are being first mech other than brother!” he offered. “That is special, yes? You are being first bot other than Jetstorm to be touching me like this.” He sat up a bit, looking at Sentinel, and then gently put a servo on his commander’s faceplate. “I am wanting you to be the first other than brother to be doing the interface with me.”

“Me, too!” Jetstorm chirped.

Sentinel sighed, almost sounding annoyed, before he put his servo over Jetfire’s. “I guess that works.” Sentinel then put his hand on Jetfire’s face and pushed his head back so he was laying against the berth, hovering over him. “Then hold your legs back and open so I can get that toy out. If you’re good, you might get a reward.”

Doing as he was told, Jetfire held both of his legs back and spread under either knee joint, valve showing to Sentinel. Sentinel gently ran his thumb over the seeker’s exterior node, chuckling at the shiver it resulted in, “Relax, Jetfire. I’m not going to hurt you.” He gently worked one finger into the smaller mech, stopping when he felt the toy under his fingertip. “Well, there it is. Do  you trust me, Jetfire?”

“M-Mhmm…”

“Good. This is going to hurt, but I’ll make it up to you. Just keep your legs spread, try to stay relaxed. Have Jetstorm hold your legs open if you need to bite on your servos or something.” Sentinel slowly pushed in a second finger, then added in his thumb with very little warning. Jetfire tensed a bit, Jetstorm moving over to cradle his head and lean down to give him a soft kiss. The larger mech worked his digits inside Jetfire’s valve, brushing against sensory nodes and causing the seeker to moan loudly, before slowly pulling the toy out of him. “Damn, Jetfire… I didn’t even know you two had this.”

“I am being sorry, sir,” Jetstorm said, speaking for his sibling who, at the moment, was biting down on one of his own digits and trembling. Having Sentinel’s fingers inside him had felt good, despite the pain of being so stretched to get the toy out in the first place. He felt… empty, without his superior’s digits in him.

“Nah, don’t be. Now, I said I’d make it up to you, right?” Jetfire nodded slowly, putting his hand back under his knee to hold his legs open. Sentinel knelt back down, grabbing Jetfire’s hips and dragging him closer to the edge of the berth.  Jetfire pushed himself up so he was sitting upright, almost not feeling like this was right at all; having to look down at Sentinel - when he and Jetstorm weren’t fused as Safeguard, anyway - felt wrong and uncomfortable.

Just as he was about to say something about it, Sentinel licked a stripe right up his valve, stopping at his exterior node. The seeker shivered pleasantly in response, Sentinel placing a hand on either of Jetfire’s inner thighs, both to keep his legs open while he sucked on his exterior node and to brace him from tipping forward. The larger bot licked another stripe up his valve, repeating the action just a couple times before moving his hands closer to his valve.

He held the soft folds of the orange seeker’s valve open with  his thumbs, pulling ever so slightly to open it up just a little more, before dipping his tongue inside. Jetfire whimpered and moaned quietly, leaning back against his twin, who held him close and pressed a kiss to his neck. “It is feeling good, brother?” Jetstorm asked, Jetfire only responding with a hiccup and moan, legs twitching every so often.

Even though it was more than apparent Sentinel didn’t eat out valve often - with an ego like his, why would he? - _slag_ was he good at it. The Prime suckled and licked noisily, optics shut as he drank down both the fluids from Jetfire’s valve and the noises coming from the owner of that very valve. He chuckled quietly at the sounds coming from the orange seeker, and that in itself caused vibrations against Jetfire’s valve.

A lewd moan left Jetfire as he clutched the sheets beneath himself with one hand, the other fisted against Sentinel’s helm, barely scratching the surface. “S-Sir… I-I am being close to overload…,” he whimpered, entire body trembling. Sentinel moved his right thumb up a bit, not to hold open his valve’s lips anymore but to graze and play with Jetfire’s exterior node. He hummed a bit as he continued to suck and lick his valve, chuckling as it only got wetter the closer the young mech got to overload. “S-Sir…! P-Please…!” Within just a few more sucks, licks, and rubs to his exterior node, Jetfire squealed and tensed up, thighs clamping shut on either side of Sentinel’s faceplate as overload overtook him.

Sentinel continued to suck until the last drop of  Jetfire’s transfluid was swallowed, pressing a kiss to Jetfire’s throbbing valve before pushing his legs back apart and pulling his head away from him. He looked up at Jetfire with a grin, getting up and looking the spent seeker over. “How’re you feeling now soldier? Did I make it up to you?”

Jetfire nodded lazily, slumping back against his twin. “Yessir,” he said quietly. Shutting his legs as his cooling fans kicked in, Jetfire smiled up at Sentinel Prime.

“You did the making it up, Sentinel Prime, sir.”

“For right now, you both are to call me Sentinel, and Sentinel alone. That’s an order, got it?”

“Yes si- Sentinel,” Jetstorm and Jetfire said simultaneously.

“Good boys. Jetstorm, it’s your turn,” Sentinel said, picking up Jetfire and setting him down on the foot of the berth. Jetfire tried to move toward his twin - eager to please Sentinel and Jetstorm at the same time - but Sentinel pushed him back down, patting his head. “You keep to yourself Jetfire. Get your bearings back. I’ll take care of Jetstorm and then we’ll see about all three of us going together.” Sentinel turned to Jetstorm, then gently grabbed him, dragging him over to the edge of the berth. “How are you at taking spike?”

“I am not knowing, Sentinel,” Jetstorm admitted, pressing his index fingers together nervously and glancing over at his twin. “Normally it is Jetfire who is being taking spike, so I am unsure…”

Sentinel smirked, taking Jetstorm’s chin in his hand and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, other hand going straight between his legs, grazing his panel. “Open your panel up for me soldier, and I’ll show you how it feels to have a spike in you.”

Jetfire snorted. “You are saying that is if you have been taking spikes before.”

“Quiet you!” Sentinel snapped, faceplate going red for just a brief moment before he looked back to Jetstorm. The blue seeker was laughing softly, clearly amused by his twin’s words. “Just open your panel already.”

“Yessir,” Jetstorm said between giggles, his panel sliding open. His valve wasn’t nearly as wet as Jetfire’s had been - probably because he didn’t have a toy inside him for the better part of at least an hour - but that would soon be remedied. With another, deeper kiss to distract Jetstorm, Sentinel spread the smaller bot’s legs open and ran his hand along the entrance to his valve a couple times before dipping his middle finger into it, up to the first knuckle. Jetstorm moaned into the kiss, arms threading around Sentinel’s shoulders.

“Good, hm?” Sentinel questioned, optics shut and mouth still against Jetstorm’s. At a hum of approval, the larger bot pushed his finger in all the way, slowly working it in and out to stretch him out just a bit before adding in his index. The seeker whimpered in a pleased manner, pulling his head back from Sentinel’s, Sentinel opening his optics.

“Please…,” he whispered, looking Sentinel in the optics, a blush on his cheeks. “I am wanting your spike, Sentinel… Please…”

Chuckling at Jetstorm’s eagerness, Sentinel Prime pulled his fingers out of the smaller mech with a wet ‘pop!’, unsheathing his spike - already slick with lubricant; most likely an aftereffect of Jetfire’s noises while being eaten out - and gently teasing the tip against Jetstorm’s valve. “You sure you’re ready?”  
“Mhm… Just be doing it already, please~!” he whined, looking at him. “I am needing it, Sentinel, badly.”

“If you say so,” Sentinel said, almost gently, before working his spike into Jetstorm’s valve. He stopped pushing in every time Jetstorm twitched or whimpered in a manner that made him sound like he was hurting or uncomfortable, and didn’t resume the action until the seeker nodded or told him to. As much of an egotistical bastard Sentinel Prime was, he wasn’t the kind of mech to hurt his partners - well, at least not if they didn’t ask to be hurt.

Within a short bit of time, Sentinel was fully sheathed inside Jetstorm, the smaller mech shivering in pleasure. He glanced over at Jetfire, just to check up on him, and growled lowly at him. “Get. Your servos. Out of your valve.”

“But…”

“No. Out, now,” he said, refusing to move inside Jetstorm no matter how much he whined and wriggled. “You’ll get something inside your valve soon enough.” Sentinel watched as Jetfire pulled his two fingers out of his valve, crossing his arms much like a child who didn’t get his way. “Do you want to overload again so soon after the first one?”

“Maybe I am wanting that,” Jetfire said, a slight snarky tone to his voice. “Why is that being the bother to you right now? You are playing with Jetstorm.”  
Jetstorm looked at his brother, laughing softly. “Is brother jealous?”

“No!”

“I am thinking you are being the liar again,” Jetstorm retorted. “Do not be doing that, or I will be keeping Sentinel to myself~”

“You would not be daring!”

“Does it LOOK like I’m a prize!?” The twins both got quiet, looking at Sentinel before mumbling a quiet ‘no sir’. “That’s what I thought. Jetfire, you’ll get  your second overload after I’m done with Jetstorm. I have plans for you.” Sentinel Prime looked down at the blue seeker beneath him, pulling almost all of the way out before sliding back in, taking it slow to gauge just how it felt to Jetstorm based on how he reacted.

Jetstorm moaned softly, the sound prompting Sentinel to repeat his actions, over and over, staying slow. “Feels good?” A louder moan from Jetstorm was all the confirmation the Prime needed to go a little faster, thrusting in a steady rhythm before glancing at  Jetfire. “Don’t even think about using that toy again, either, Jetfire.”

“Oh, come on!”

“No. Unless you don’t want a second overload.”

“I do!”

“Then put the toy down,” Sentinel ordered as Jetstorm whined and writhed beneath him to his thrusting. “Shh, it’s okay, I’ll give you my full attention when your brother stops being disobedient.” After making sure Jetfire didn’t touch the toy again, Sentinel looked down at Jetstorm and grinned, leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck, thrusting all the faster and harder.

Jetstorm moaned loudly, the ends of his pedes curling and arms wrapping around Sentinel the best he could manage. The blue seeker craned his neck, so that Sentinel could bite elsewhere, and offlined his optics. “S-Sentinel…! B-Be going faster…! P-Please!”

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Sentinel chuckled, using one hand to support his weight and the other to play with Jetstorm’s exterior node, rolling and pinching the nub between his digits. “Don’t worry your pretty little processor over it, Jetstorm. I’ve got you.” The Prime sped up his thrusting just a bit more, on the cusp of overloading himself. Jetstorm whined and wriggled, eventually crying out loudly as he came, transfluid dripping from around Sentinel’s spike. Smiling at Jetstorm, Sentinel pulled out of his valve, spike still pressurized.

“You… did not… overload?” Jetstorm panted, sitting up straight as he could.

“Nah… I have other plans for my overload.” Sentinel looked over at Jetfire, beckooning him over. “You got enough energy to frag your brother, Jetstorm?”

“Always!”

“Good… How are you at sucking spike, Jetfire?”

“Um… I am not knowing,” he said, averting his gaze.

Sentinel took his chin in his hand, moving Jetfire between himself and his older twin. “You’re going to find out.” He gently opened Jetfire’s mouth, looking at him. “Ready?” Jetfire nodded, and Sentinel, holding the back of Jetfire’s helm, slowly began to push his spike into his mouth. “If you use your denta at all I’m going to make you do transform-ups for a lunar-cycle, got it?”

Jetfire almost choked on Sentinel’s spike, whimpering but doing his best to nod in compliance. He did his best to run his glossa over the underside of Sentinel’s spike, but at moving, he gagged and choked.

“Easy. Sheesh, you really are new at this.” Sentinel pet the top of Jetfire’s helm, looking down at him. “Don’t try to do too much yet. Just get used to it in your mouth.”

While Sentinel coaxed Jetfire into relaxing a bit, Jetstorm unsheathed his spike, gently lining it up with his brother’s valve, knowing that Jetfire was so used to interfacing with him that he wouldn’t mind him just working himself inside. Jetfire whimpered softly, trying to look back at his brother, but Sentinel stopped him with a servo on his helm. “Keep facing forward Jetfire.” A soft whimper left Jetfire’s vocalizer, but he did as told.

It grew difficult for Jetfire to keep his body upright, arms shaking and jaw already sore from Sentinel’s spike. He didn’t know how to suck spike too well - especially if he couldn’t use his hands - so more or less Sentinel was just thrusting, gently, in and out of his mouth while Jetstorm was moving at a much faster than the Prime, impatient and excited to be inside his brother after so many stellar cycles of refraining.

Eventually, Jetfire lifted up one hand to gently grasp the base of Sentinel’s spike, deciding to just go with how he felt instead of exactly worry about how it felt for Sentinel. The Prime would tell him if something didn’t feel right, anyway. Pulling Sentinel’s spike out of his mouth entirely, Jetfire glanced up at Sentinel before smirking and licking up the underside.

Sentinel made a choked noise, eliciting a laugh from Jetstorm, ask Jetfire once again took it into his mouth and sucked. “N-Not good at sucking spike my aft…,” Sentinel muttered, shuddering visibly. The orange seeker was better than he wrote himself off to be. Jetsfire moaned softly, the sound vibrating against Sentinel’s spike and drawing a groan from the Prime. The more Jetfire worked his lips and tongue, the closer Sentinel got to overload. “Almost… there… Jetfire,” he rasped, petting the top of his helm.

Jetstorm’s own thrusts grew more ragged and began to lose their rhythm. Jetfire’s whines and moans grew louder and more frequent. Reaching around Jetfire’s hips, Jetstorm carefully coaxed out Jetfire’s spike, taking it in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts and his brother’s suckling, until Jetfire too lost rhythm in the heat of the moment.

Jetstorm was the first of the three to overload, his twin following suit quickly. As much as he tried to stop himself, Sentinel Prime practically doubled over Jetfire with his own climax, transfluid gushing into Jetfire’s mouth. Not wanting to spill a single drop, Jetfire kept his mouth around Sentinel’s spike as he swallowed, giving a few more sucks in the process, and Sentinel had to pull him away from his spike.

“Th-hat’s enough, you two..,” he said, looking down at them. Jetstorm pulled himself out of Jetfire, array still on display and transfluid dripping out of Jetfire. “Holy Primus… Jetfire, you lied again.”

“I did not do the lying!” Jetfire croaked, jaw still sore from Sentinel’s spike.

“I’m just joking,” the Prime chuckled. “You two stay put. I’ll clean myself up and go get some energon for the three of us. You both look beat.”

Jetstorm nuzzled his twin’s neck and the twins kept their optics on Sentinel as he cleaned up his spike and put it back under its cover, somehow managing to not look like he’d just had it sucked. “All right. Don’t move you two.” Turning on his heel, Sentinel went to leave the room, only to get lost in the memory of the feeling and walk face-first into the shut door. He grumbled, but smiled when he heard the twins laughing, and left to retrieve what he said he would.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you being certain we are being allowed to look in Sentinel’s things?” Jetstorm said, looking at his brother’s back as he dug through their commander’s closet.

“I am not seeing what is being wrong with it,” Jetfire chirped, looking at the amount of stasis cuffs - and regular handcuffs - and other toys in his closet. “He is sure having a lot of toys… You would be thinking he is having many partners theeeeee-- what is this?”

Hefting the object in his arms, Jetfire turned to look at his twin. Jetstorm furrowed his brow, sitting up on the berth. “Be bringing it here. I think I am knowing what it is… I am!” Jetstorm stood up, taking the item from his brother and setting on the floor near the berth. “This is being called a sybian, brother. It is an interface toy. But this one is looking to be for two ‘bots instead of only the one.”

“So… it is being that Sentinel had multiple partners another time?”

“Maybe. But… right now we can be using this while Sentinel is away,” Jetstorm said, gently taking his younger twin’s hands. “Here. I will be guiding you, okay? I have the switch here.” He stepped over the sybian, Jetfire copying him, so they both had their pedes on either side of it. Slowly dropping to his knees, Jetstorm let go of Jetfire with one hand so he could grasp the false spike under his valve and gently work it into himself. “A-Ah… B-Be doing the same, brother… It will not be hurting you.”

Jetfire slid down on the false spike, sitting flush against the sybian and shivering, gripping his twin’s hand tightly. “B-Brother…”

“I am going to turn it on now, okay? Squeeze my hand; it will be all right,” Jetstorm whispered, waiting for his brother to nod before turning on the sybian.

Simultaneously, the brothers moaned, Jetfire dropping his helm to his brother’s chestplate, squeezing his servo tightly. “O-Ohhhh…~ B-Brotherrrrrr-rrrr…”

Jetstorm rolled his hips against the sybian as it worked, prompting Jetfire to do the same. The twins gasped and moaned in tandem, holding each other’s hands and working themselves up to overload.

Once the twins were on the cusp of coming, the door opened. “Jetfire, Jetstorm, I’m ba-- holy frag.” Jetfire and Jetstorm gasped and looked at him, shivering and whimpering and moaning, hugging each other and rolling against the sybian. “Well… I haven’t seen anyone use that thing since Optimus and Elita…”

“Bjdsf--what the--  **_who used the one I am on_ ** _**?!**_ ” Jetfire said, almost completely forgetting about his current state.

“I think it was Elita,” Sentinel mused, setting down the energon on the nightstand and kneeling by them, reaching down to swipe his thumb against Jetfire’s exterior node. “But let’s not worry about that right now. You two are in serious trouble for going through my personal effects.”

“It was only Jetfire!”

“Yeah, but you let him do it,” Sentinel pointed out, chuckling as Jetfire began to whimper from the stimulation again. “So now you both have to be punished.”

Getting up - and earning a whine from Jetfire at the lack of contact - Sentinel went over to his closet, which was still opened from Jetfire’s exploration, and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. “Hands together you two.”

Obeying his command, Jetfire and Jetstorm gripped each other’s hands. Sentinel cuffed one ring of one pair of handcuffs to Jetfire’s wrist, connecting the other end to Jetstorm, before doing the same to their other hands. “If either of you get up off that sybian, you’ll be in for a real punishment - and not one you’ll enjoy. Understand?”

“Y-Yes sir…~!” they said together, gripping the other’s hands tightly as Sentinel bumped up the speed of the sybian.

Jetfire overloaded first, wailing and whimpering as his transfluid dripped around the false spike on the sybian, dropping his forehead to Jetstorm’s chest once more. Jetstorm soon followed in coming, tossing his head back as he overloaded. The two shivered and moaned, overstimulated and sensitive from climax, as the false spikes on the sybian worked at the sensory nodes in their valves. “See, this is what happens to mechs who go through their commanding officer’s things,” Sentinel said, sitting down on the berth and sipping from his energon. He chuckled, watching the two shiver and whimper, moan and whine, as they tipped into a second overload, the false spike and the machine getting just the littlest bit sticky due to their transfluid. “You two sorry yet?”

“W-W-We--” The twins trailed off to mewling, gripping each other’s hands tightly. Jetfire had his optics shut, and Jetstorm looked at Sentinel with a pleading look on his face. With a sigh, Sentinel reached down, picking up the controls to the sybian, turning down the intensity to just a small tickle.

“What was that?”  
“W-We’re sorry…~” they murmured, foreheads pressed together.

Sentinel chuckled, reaching over to pet Jetfire’s helm. “I bet you are sorry…” With that, he bumped it back up to the speed he had it. “One more overload, then you two can stop and fuel up.”

The twins wailed, rolling their hips against the toy and moaning quietly, Jetfire surprisingly being more silent than his twin. He was biting his finger - Jetstorm’s hand near his due to the handcuffs - and gripping Jetstorm’s hand with his other servo. Sentinel chuckled watching them - it was so cute to see them like that.

At their final overload, the twins were complete opposites. Jetstorm came loudly, moaning and almost screaming, while Jetfire, while his mouth opened as though he were screaming as well, was completely silent, but his frame trembled even more. Sentinel Prime switched off the sybian, setting his energon aside to gently uncuff the twins, grasping Jetstorm under his arms and help him off the false spike. Transfluid dripped from the blue seeker’s valve, a strand of it even connecting his valve and the sybian for a moment. Jetfire put his hands against the sybian to keep his upper body up, though it was clear he was fatigued by the way his arms shook.

Once Jetstorm was lying on the berth, Sentinel helped Jetfire up, chuckling at how tightly he clung to him. “Maybe next time I leave you alone in my quarters you won’t go looking through my personal effects."

“There will… be a next time?” Jetfire asked as he was laid down beside his twin.

“I don’t see why there wouldn’t be. Both of you get a bit of recharge. You need it. We’ll continue after.”

The twins nodded, rolling over on their sides so they were facing each other. “Okay…,” they murmured before shutting their optics and falling asleep.

“Heh… Damn kids…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter's a bit short, but y'all deserved something.


End file.
